Fall For Me
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly gone through hard times and has a hard time with love and Oliver is always there to help her. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon


**A/N **I came up with this when I was reading random topics on colofulfriends2yacom and yeah, credit to them for some of the stuff here. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon.

**Fall For Me **

Four year old Lilly and Oliver sat next to each other as they drew on papers, sharing Oliver's 64 pack crayons.

"You want me to draw you a boat?" Oliver asked as he concentrated on his artwork. He took a brown colored crayon and started to draw a form of a boat, not waiting for Lilly's answer.

"Make it pretty okay?" She replied, keeping her gaze on her piece of paper as well. She took a purple crayon and drew a picture of herself with pigtails, like how she had her hair on that day. She then dropped her crayon and reached for a yellow crayon when she glanced at Oliver's drawing.

"Ooh! Add green!" Lilly excitedly said and Oliver slightly jumped and covered the paper with his arm.

"Hey! No looking until I'm finished!" He exclaimed and Lilly sighed while taking her yellow crayon to shade in her on the paper.

Lilly started giggling and was about to say something to Oliver when the teacher rang the bell which signaled them to look at her. All the children gazed an elder lady who stood in the middle of the class, holding up the bell.

"Children, it's almost time till your parents come to pick you up. Time to clean up!" She said cheerily.

"Aw!" Every one of the kids said and half of them continued on what they were doing while the other half were cleaning up.

Lilly and Oliver were shoving their crayons in the box and when they were finished, Oliver closed the lid and hopped off his chair. He was heading for his cubby hole, where his backpack was, when Lilly took a hold of his hand. Oliver looked at Lilly with a confused look on his face and Lilly grinned.

"Can I borrow your crayons?" Lilly asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Don't you have crayons at home?" He questioned while tilting his head.

Lilly giggled. "But I don't have the 64 pack with the sharpener! Please, I'll be real careful with it." She squeezed his hand and Oliver smiled.

"Well… you better take care of them, I love my crayons." He said and handed her the box of crayons.

"Okay, but how can you love your crayons? Aren't you supposed to love people?" Lilly questioned as they both walked toward their cubby holes, hand in hand.

"I don't know. One time, I heard my dad say he loves his golf stick thingies" Oliver laughed and reached for his backpack, which was in the cubby hole above Lilly's he slipped one arm through his bag and held it with his shoulder.

"Ew! I thought you could only love people." She replied and opened her bag with one hand and slipped the crayons in it. She closed her bag and pulled it off the shelf, laying it on the floor.

"Well, if I can't love my crayons and you have them, does it mean I love you?" Oliver question while scrunching his face. He put a finger to his temple and lightly tapped it.

"I don't know" Lilly shrugged. "I hear my mommy and daddy say they love each other, and they're best friends. Are we best friends?"

Oliver nodded. "If you want to be." Oliver formed a big grin on his face as he said that.

"Okay, then we love each other forever okay? Here." Lilly said and let go of Oliver's hand as she took her backpack. She zipped it open and dug inside, as if she was looking for something. Suddenly, her face lit up and then, she pulled out two bands.

"What is that?" Oliver asked as Lilly handed him a band.

"Here, gimme your hand." She said and Oliver thrust his hand out. Lilly slipped one band on his wrist and the one on her own wrist.

Oliver moved his hand toward his face and eyed the band as it moved down to his elbow.

"This is a band that shows you are my best friend and we love each other." Lilly grinned and put her arm out.

"But what if we get teased?" Oliver frowned and Lilly glared at him.

"No one will tease us! If they tease us, I'm going to get mad at them." Lilly snapped and Oliver backed away.

"Okay, we wear them, until we die, promise?" Oliver asked and Lilly reached for his hand.

"Promise."

--

"What do you want me to do? Leave?"

"Yes! God, that's all I ask!"

Lilly walked around her room, music blast through her speakers, but still she couldn't keep the yelling that was seeping through her walls. Again, her parents are arguing and again, her mother was daring her father to leave. It was ridiculous; she was so annoyed by her parents that she didn't care. All she wanted was her dad to leave to make her mom happy, but then she didn't want that. It hurt her so much that her parents continued to argue and she thought that love was everything in her family.

You know, "Till death do us part?" doesn't that mean anything in a relationship? A few years after her brother was born, things have been going down hill and it was almost as if her parents were going to divorce. On so many occasions have she been in the same room at the start of a fight, and its scary.

"Will they ever shut up?" Lilly shouted as she covered her ears. She walked to the edge of her bed and dropped to her bed, face pressed against her mattress. Nothing seemed to help and it pissed her off. She just wanted to leave.

Lilly pushed herself up on the bed and scanned her room for her cell phone. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 PM. She rolled her eyes and dialed for a familiar number.

She pressed the phone against her ear and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" The person answered groggily and Lilly sighed.

"Meet me at the spot in 5 minutes." She said as she walked toward her window to open it.

"What? Its 10 PM on a school night. I'm sleepy." He groaned.

"My parents are arguing and I can't sleep." Lilly said.

"I'll be there." He said at an instant and Lilly grinned.

"Thanks Oken, see you there." She said and hung up her cell phone and slipped it in her pocket as she got through the window.

She climbed down the wall easily since there were these bar-like features on her wall which acted like a ladder. She could easily sneak out or back in or even have people over. Once she touched the ground, she ran across the lawn and headed toward the neighborhood park. As soon as she got there, she found Oliver waiting patiently, in his pajamas, leaning against a pole and held a blanket.

He waved. "Hey." He said and Lilly waved back.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked and Lilly shrugged.

"I just want to sit." She said and he nodded.

They walked toward the grass and up a hill. When they reached the very top, Oliver lay the blanket on the ground and dropped on his knees. Lilly fell on her butt and went to lie down. Oliver did the same and both looked up to stare at the sky.

"So you want to talk about it?"

"No." Lilly sighed and closed her eyes. "That's the last thing I want to do." She muttered under her breath and crossed an arm over her stomach.

"Even if we're only in 6th grade and I might be an annoying dude, but we're best friends. Why can't you tell me how you feel?" Oliver asked and Lilly shook her head.

"They're not worth wasting anyone's time." Lilly responded faintly, only to turn her head away from Oliver.

"Fine, at least tell me what's on your mind." He said and reached forward to place a hand over her hand, which was between them.

"Fine, I'll answer that. If two people fall in love and always argue, is that love?" Lilly asked as she opened her eyes. "My parents are always fighting and it's so annoying. I may be young, but I'm not immature. They act like I don't know what's going on, but I know they're going to divorce." She said with so much hate in her voice.

"Lilly, sometimes people fall out of love. They always argue, they don't agree on things, that's life." Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lilly shook her head. "No… don't. If we ever fight like my parents do, do you think we're going to hate each other forever? Ruin our friendship over a stupid fight?" Lilly questioned.

Oliver tightened his hand over Lilly's "No, never. I don't think we would ever fight like that. I love you, Lilly. We've been best friends since preschool; I would never want that to happen between us." Oliver turned his head toward Lilly.

Lilly turned her head to Oliver and smiled. "Thanks Oliver. You're the best." She said and with her hand on her stomach, put it around him and moved close so that they were in a hugging position.

"Anything to make you happy Lilly. Just relax, it will get better." Oliver lightly tapped the side of his head with Lilly's and they both stared at the stars, talking of anything in the world.

--

Four years later, Oliver and Lilly sat in the same spot of the park they did so many years ago. It was their spot, a spot where they'd hang out every year just to talk about anything. They just claimed it as theirs once they realized they always go back to that place.

Lilly had her head on Oliver's shoulder as he held her, trying to warm her up. It was cold out and Lilly decided not to wear a jacket and she forced Oliver to keep her warm so she wouldn't get sick.

"Lilly, that's what happens when you don't believe the forecast and decide to wear a tank top, pants, and shoes. Where's the jacket that you should be wearing?" Oliver raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"I get it mother, shut up." She said and Oliver sighed as he rubbed Lilly's arms.

"So, how's Jason?" he asked.

Jason was Lilly's boyfriend, someone Oliver didn't really care for. He wasn't really there for her and Lilly never exactly liked him. She just dated him because she wanted to, but the thing is, he's one of Oliver's friends and Oliver helped the two get together in the first place.

"I broke up with him." She said as her teeth chattered.

Oliver shook her head. "And how'd he take it?"

"He put the love speech on me. He said he loved me and everything, but I don't believe him. It was stupid." She narrowed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Oliver.

"Oh yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that you don't care about love." Oliver sighed.

"Yep, that's true." Lilly smiled.

"Why don't you care? You should care about it; there are good things that come out of it you know?" Oliver said and Lilly shook her head.

"Nope. My parents showed their love by finally divorcing two years ago. My brother showed love by leaving me and my mom to stay with dad. The first guy I thought of actually loving hurt me, and now I just don't care about love. I date guys, sure, but it's not love. I just like them." Lilly said.

It was true. She was hurt by love so many times that she's at a point where she doesn't believe in love. Love just seemed so stupid and unnatural to her. She just couldn't find the right person and now she believed the no one could be the right person for her.

"See, and yet you need to be shown good love."

You know how corny this topic sounds? Just drop it. Talk to Miley about this sappy topic, she's more of a romantic than me."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you get so worked up when Jake sent her those flowers and candy and stuff to her?"

"Because they were cute!" Lilly exclaimed as she hit Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver chuckled and leaned his head against Lilly's. "If anything, you will fall in love with someone." Oliver said and took Lilly's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"If that ever happen..." Lilly grumbled and snuggled deeper into Oliver as she shut her eyes. "I'd be too scared honestly."

"Why scared?." Oliver poked her side, making Lilly slightly jerk.

"Scared that I wont fall out of it. I don't want to fall in love, feel love, anything like that. I'd be happy just being here like this with you rather than feel love." She sighed.

Oliver blushed to Lilly's remark and held her even close. "Fall in love with me then." He whispered and Lilly laughed.

"You wish." She replied.

Oliver smiled and poked at Lilly's sides a few times until Lilly elbowed him.

"I hate you." She sneered and Oliver shook his head.

"Love you too!"

"Whatever." Lilly said and poked Oliver back in the ribs.

Oliver looked at Lilly and half smiled.

'I do wish, and I'll keep wishing. I don't want you to get hurt Lilly, just fall for me, please.' Oliver thought to himself and kissed Lilly's forehead.

Lilly looked up at Oliver and smiled.

'If only he knew that I already fell for him.'

A/N How'd you like this fic? Lol. I hope it didn't suck. I was just looking through my fanfic folder and I found this fic. I posted it in my live journal a while ago, but I edited this one so that it could be a oneshot.


End file.
